


Helping Hand

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: he was just trying to help Derek. Not, that he was complaining about the results.





	

Today was the perfect holiday for Derek. Hell, he was celebrating it, without even knowing about it. Stiles is helping in the celebration; does this make him a bad man? He would like to say... abso-fucking-lutely. 

He has never claimed to be a good person. People just assumed that he was the good one, because of his size, in comparison to the wolves he ran with. Yes, he was smaller than them. Which is a good thing, because it made it harder to hit him when he pushed their buttons one too many times.

"it's normal, you know? I mean, 99% of women have uneven boobs, unless they have been surgically enhanced. So, naturally men's tits, I mean pectorals, are uneven," Stiles rambled.

"Would you stop talking about my chest?" his alpha ground out.

"I can't help it. I mean, your left nipple is higher than your right. It's as distracting as Scott's crooked jaw," he whined softly.

"I don't have boobs!" he roared.

"You know," he started before cocking his head to the side. "If you really wanted me to stop talking about this, you could always put on a shirt."

Rather than answer, Derek pulled Stiles to him and kissed him. Which was a shocker. One, Stiles had never been angry kissed before. Two, Derek had never kissed him. Three, the alpha was folding his nuts. Rubbing them through his pants.

"I wonder, which of your nuts is bigger," Derek purred in an obvious ploy to shock the younger man.

Stiles moaned and bucked up in the hand being him a pleasured torment. "I didn't think to look in the mirror this morning. How about we move this to your room? Then we can find out. Maybe, just maybe, you can talk me into having a scientific study."

"Oh? What kind of study are you purposing?"

"Which position is best for receiving a knot. I'm thinking doggy style, wall, or reverse cowgirl. I think we should try them all, several times before we draw any solid conclusions," Stiles suggested.

He has no idea how they went from celebrating Be Mad Day to sex, but he wasn't going to complain. Well, unless Derek chickened out and bailed on him. Though, if Derek's cock was any indication, he wouldn’t be sleeping for the next 48 hours. He couldn't be mad about that.

They would have to discuss their relationship status later... much, much later. After they finish their research.

~Fin~


End file.
